In The Rain
by LyaraCR
Summary: "Estava molhado e com um pouco de frio. Na verdade, sentia muito frio. E ele também estava se molhando. A chuva torrencial não os impedia de viver aquele maldito choque de titãs em frente a casa onde agora moravam."


Não tenho uma sinopse definida nem um motivo bom o bastante para ter postado essa fic e justificar aqui. Minha vida está uma baderna, então espero que pelo menos esse texto tenha ficado bom...

000

**In The Rain**

Havia algo estranho no ar, podia sentir. Tudo parecia pesado demais, denso demais. Não se sentia digno daqueles sorrisos tão puros e graciosos com os quais ele presenteava sua pessoa. Seu coração agora estava acelerado, suas mãos tremiam e não, não sabia por que sentia que cedo ou tarde se chocaria de frente com essa situação..

Os olhos esverdeados, prateados à meia luz da noite, os cabelos negros encobrindo parcialmente um lado de sua face... Era provação demais. Era algo que queria mais que tudo poder aguentar com toda a sua indiferença treinada no decorrer de sua vida. Mas agora, era diferente. E tudo o que ele havia dito mais cedo, perguntado como fora seu dia, como estava, o que queria fazer... Não mais se sentia digno de um carinho tão puro.

Talvez por isso estivesse olhando para o chão, lacrimejando. Sentia-se imundo por aproveitar-se dessa situação, da proximidade dele, dando vazão a todos os seus sonhos, pensando em como seria se eles simplesmente resolvessem acontecer agora...

Estava molhado e com um pouco de frio. Na verdade, sentia muito frio. E ele também estava se molhando. A chuva torrencial não os impedia de viver aquele maldito choque de titãs em frente a casa onde agora moravam. Podia ver as gotas de água escorrendo pela face pálida como porcelana, tão perfeita quanto a sua própria. Não ouvia a voz dele. Claro. Ele não falava. Estavam inertes, esperando por explicações inexistentes, explicações que sabiam, não existiam. Não tinham por que ser dadas, não com palavras. Na vida, há situações que apenas atitudes servem de explicação. E essa, era uma dessas situações. Sua mala pequena estava ao seu lado, no chão. Ainda se lembrava da última noite...

"_Havia adentrado o quarto dele mais uma vez. Os lençóis negros o deixavam pálido como um anjo, um anjo que havia caído justo alí, justo em sua vida. _

_Aproximou-se. Tocou a face, como sempre o fazia. A respiração calma permaneceu indiferente. Ele nem mesmo parecia ter notado sua presença. Estava perdido num mundo de sonhos que não, não dava pra entrar. Talvez isso fosse o mais assustador... Talvez alí houvessem pensamentos puros como diamantes, ou até mesmo mais obscuros que os seus próprios. Temia isso ao mesmo tempo em que desejava._

_O cheiro amadeirado invadiu seus sensos. Estava diferente. Haviam notas florais hoje. Flores brancas, marcantes. Assim como todo e qualquer segundo que ficava alí. Todo e qualquer segundo que se deixava pecar em seus devaneios, a pele dele sob seus toques fantasmas..._

_Era como estar em um carrossel. Era um ciclo que não podia ser quebrado, não mais. Se não o fizesse todo santo dia, não conseguia descansar, dormir, sonhar com ele. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. Hoje, sentia-se tentado a ousar, assim como sentia-se tentado a deixar o local no dia seguinte, voltando para a casa de Edea, para o orfanato de onde nunca deveria ter saído..._

— _Laguna..._

_Sussurrou, fechando os olhos, deixando que seus lábios se colassem aos dele, um toque sincero. Queria poder olhar nos olhos dele e dizer que o amava, desculpar-se por isso e só então deixa-lo para sempre, porque sabia, se ficasse, ambos queimariam no mais obscuro e profundo inferno._

_Afastou-se. Era tão doce... Tão doce quanto sua personalidade, tão doce como o relacionamento que não, não merecia ter. Não queria sujá-lo com suas imundícies disfarçadas de amor fraternal, porque não, não o amava apenas desse modo._

_Abriu os olhos e chocou-se. Seu corpo esfriou, esquentou. Não esperava que aquilo acontecesse._

— _Por quê?_

_Foi tudo o que a voz sonolenta perguntou. Não conseguia responder, não conseguia sequer se mover para sair correndo dalí. Seu peito doía, e sabia que não havia como esconder, não havia mais volta, não agora..._

— _Tudo bem, apenas mais um sonho..._

_O sorriso triste que tomou a face de Laguna antes dele voltar a dormir foi mais doloroso, mais cheio de sentimentos e solidão do que os que lhe tomavam a face quando falava sobre Raine... E Squall se sentiu culpado. Queria se matar por estar fazendo-o sofrer. Por outro lado, o que ele dissera, fez com que quisesse viver mais um dia pelo menos para tentar entender as simples palavras que podiam valer o mundo, seu futuro, tudo o que queria escutar, tudo o que queria que acontecesse._

_Levantou-se. Estava chorando. Há quanto não se via numa situação dessas? Com os olhos cheios de dor? Com o peito cheio daquela vontade de gritar, de se lembrar que sim, tinha sentimentos e estava vivo?_

_Fechou a porta do quarto dele ao deixa-lo. Tudo parecia ter tomado outro sentido agora."_

— Por quê?

Ele inquiriu, olhando para a mala. Squall não tinha palavras, olhava para o chão, perdido. E a voz dele parecia tão cheia de um vazio aterrador! Estava envergonhado, se sentia o pior tipo de pessoa. E então, ele o tocou a face em busca de contato visual. Com agressividade, o mais novo desvencilhou do toque.

— Vai se sujar em meus pecados.

— Está dizendo isso pela noite passada, não é? E por todas as outras, não é?

Seus olhos cinza se arregalaram. Então não fora de ontem que ele havia descoberto...

— Então...

— Sim, eu sabia.

— E por quê?

— Por que eu amo você...

Foi a vez de Laguna abaixar a cabeça e perder-se em pensamentos. Squall agora chorava sem pudores.

— Você não sabe o que diz! Eu não te amo apenas do mesmo modo que me ama, **pai**!

Praticamente gritara. Laguna não queria ter que revelar, em memória a Raine, mas se não o fizesse, Squall o deixaria. Para sempre... Conhecia seu filho. Olhou para ele. Chorando, alí, tentando não desabar, ruir ante seu próprio desmantelo, suas próprias emoções que haviam estourado depois de tanto guarda-las para si...

— Squall, eu...

— Não! Não fala! Nada! Que droga! Eu to aqui, olhando pra você, dizendo o que não podia dizer jamais e você parece não entender!

— Eu **entendo** e entendo mais do que imagina, agora olha pra mim, nos meus olhos... — tocou a face do outro, encarando o cinza triste que tanto brilhava na noite — Eu te amo. E é do mesmo modo que me ama... Por Raine escondi isso por tanto tempo, mas não é mais hora para esse tipo de segredos. Eu estava me aproveitando de toda essa situação desde a primeira vez que você foi até mim, quando eu dormia no carro naquela noite chuvosa, no aniversário dela, bêbado... E eu me lembro, que mesmo aparentemente chocado pelo que fazia, você continuou, Squall, você tocou meu rosto, como se me admirasse, como se estivesse gravando-o em sua memória, e isso me deixou feliz, porque sempre que dormia, era eu quem ia até lá, deixar um pouco desse sentimento louco me consumir enquanto observava seus olhos fechados, enquanto dizia coisas pra você, enquanto chorava e pedia perdão à Raine, por amar você desse modo, por ser assim... Você não tem culpa! **E eu também te amo como me ama**.

Laguna percebeu o que havia feito e por um momento temeu ter afugentado o mais novo. Segurava um de seus braços com força, enquanto ele chorava, chorava tanto que parecia ter tirado todos os bloqueios emocionais que o faziam parecer tão indestrutível. Laguna teve medo. Havia destruído Squall agora?

Foi abraçado por ele, de súbito.

— Eu não quero ir embora... Eu não quero ficar, mas não posso viver sem você... Não quero te perder de nenhum dos modos, Laguna... Jamais!

A mão esquerda de Squall estava agarrada a camisa encharcada de seu pai, e a chuva não parecia importar ou impedir que dissessem tudo o que disseram.

Squall se sentiu ser abraçado, acolhido. Era como se agora tivesse toda a proteção que precisava, era como se agora estivesse seguro, como se não mais carregasse seu imenso e pecaminoso mundo nas costas.

— Eu te amo, pai...

Disse, baixinho, duvidando que tivesse sido escutado, mas tudo bem, havia dito o que precisava.

— Não vá... Eu não quero te perder também... Já perdi tantas coisas nessa vida, e você foi a mais importante delas... não me faça ter que te perder de novo...

Começou a beijar a face de Squall de modo calmo, sutil. Não queria deixa-lo afugentado, não queria assustá-lo, ainda mais se tratando da situação em que se encontravam. Não queria que ele desvencilhasse de seu toque, pegasse sua mala e saísse correndo em meio à tormenta...

Sabiam, era a primeira página de uma história, de um futuro que seria brilhante, mesmo que brilhasse pelas lágrimas de ainda agora, de ambos. Porque sim, Laguna também chorava.

Squall olhou em seus olhos, a face marcada por lágrimas, pela chuva...

— Me beija...

Foi tudo o que disse antes de fechar os olhos e receber o toque que há tanto esperava de Laguna. Ainda era doce como na noite anterior, mas agora era mais. Conseguia ser doce mesmo com tantos sentimentos amargos escorrendo por suas lágrimas. E a mão dele acariciava sua face.. Por que se sentia tão precioso? Não sabia responder. Na verdade, sabia. Era por estar com ele daquele modo. Não havia nada mais importante no mundo. Não para Squall, não para Laguna.

E Squall não foi embora. Assim como seus sentimentos por Laguna. Agora, podiam existir sem medo, porque ele sabia, haviam tantos tão fortes quanto os seus dentro do peito daquele que amava.

Fim...

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
